An Invisible Rose
by Under Cover Wolf Writer
Summary: Koenma needs Kagome to help save the world two years after the well is closed. What happens when Kagome has grown stronger but weaker in some ways since the deaths of her loved ones. How can she get through without hurting her secret?
1. Chapter 1

" I can't believe this..." Yusuke said staring at the sidewalk in shame.

" Yea Urameshi do you know what you might have done to her?" Kuwabara said disapprovingly.

" Yusuke I alot of things have chaanged in your life so I'm sure there is no hard feelings when you tell her." Kurama said trying to comfort one of his friends.

" But I forgot her." Yusuke said as they all stoped to see a shrine. You saw people wearing black going up or down the stairs," I forgot my own cousin..."

" Well whats going on?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

" Did you see her daughter?" A girl whispered to her boyfriend.

" Yea, I can't believe she is still standing." He replied while walking past them," I hope Shrine keepers are going to be able to cope with another death just a week after the other one."

Yusuke's eyes widened as his heart stopped," We have to go now."

" Either way we have to. Koenma needs her" Hiei said emotionlessly. As he watched Yusuke running up the stairs with out a second thought.

_ At the top of the stairs _

Kagome stood near the stairs thank the visitors Who were coming up the stairs. She was wearing a long sleeve V-neck black dress that went to her knees. She wasnt wearing any shoes and her hair was cover her right eye. You could see cuts and bruises all over her body but she had horrible burns on her hands. but what got most people's attention was the tattoos she had. Around her neck ankles and wrists were tattoos of white and black roses. There was no patterns the colors were random but most were black.

She stared at burnt pile of ruble next to the well house. She touchs her neck as if trying to find a necklace but there was nothing there. She let her hurt hand fall to her side as she looked up at the clouded sky.

" Kag-Kagome..?" A shocked voice asked.

Kagome turned towards the stairs. She saw four teen boys about her age there. There was a red head that looked like Shippo. Black headed midget Naraku which of course made her shiver. An orange looking monkey and a shiney haired man who looked like he could be a fon. The bitter sweet humor was the two that looked like demons from her past were demons and the fon looked like her dead cousin that died when she was fifteen.

Kagome put on a strong face and bowed ignoring the screaming pain," Thank you for stopping by at our time of need. " She said with a sad yet emotionless tone.

Yusuke stood there looking at her injuries. She looked so battered and broken... He found himself unable to speak words.

She stood there waiting for a response But didn't," forgive me but is something wrong?"

" Listen this is going to S-Sound crazy but-"

Kagome turned around to the house after hearing a short scream. The only thing she saw was glass bottle coming towards her. She felt pain explode from her head. She fell down. She whinced and held her head looking at the person threw the bottle. Her mother.

Her mother hard dark circles under eyes as her 'friends' held her back from going to beat Kagome," WHY DID HAVE TO BE YOU?" she screamed at her daughter," WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE? WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF HIM? WHY?" She fought her friends as they began to take her into the house," WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? WHY NOT YOU? WHY NOT YOU!"

Kagome could still hear her mothers haunted screams as they took her into the house. She stood up strongly. Tears were in her eyes but they never fell. She felt the glass shards imbedded in her head. Her heart was slowly beating as her mothers truthfull words rang throughout her head.

She felt a hand on her shoulder in the midst of her thoughts. She backed away from her thoughts and looked instantly to see the shippo look alike looking at her with worried eyes," Ex-Excuse me..." She whispered running down the stairs not missing a beat.

Without a second thought they all ran after her. Even if she wouldn't believe Yusuke Koenma still needed her for some unknown reason.

Kagome ran straight towards the park. She ignored the pain as ran. She stopped in the middle of the abandoned park to see a guy that was about 19 with blue shoulder length hair and grey stormy eyes. He was wearing black jeans with a blue shirt that said ' Feel For Yourself ' ( The Idea came from non other than Samonthoyexia Ando)

Kagome stopped 2 yards length of him. She stared at him for a moment and blinked away the tears that she was too strong to shed. She looked at him with eyes that saw things untold,"...Please?" She whipered to him.

The guy shook his head," You injured I just can't..."

" Please," She said louder," I can't-I just can't...Please?" She was shaking with emotions untold.

" I don't want to hurt you 'Gome" He said.

" Fang please!" She said taking a step closer," Please...If not I'll look some place out in the city to do it..."

The person now known as Fang sighed as his tough exterior seemed to crumble at the sight of desperate plea," Fine...But Cover your hands with these gloves you left at my house again..." He tossed her the gloves.

She nodded and put them on. They were black fingerless gloves with what looked like fake black patterns on it.

They both got into fighting stances. And launched themselves at each other. Fang went straight for her head with his fists. She easily dodged and aimed for a pressure point in the neck put he flipped away," Wanting it to end so quickly?" Fang commented at the blunt attack.

Kagome shrugged," knew you would dogde..."

She ran towards and flipped over him. She landed in kneeling position and side swiped his legs. He quickly jumped over her leg and in midair used the momentum to try to kick her head. She dodged the blow and spun around while standing up giving Fang the glass shards on her bleeding head.

He glared," Who did that to you?"

Kagome ran and slid under his legs kicking his lower back making him use the falling momentum to do a hand stand flip." It wasn't him...It was mother...She hasn't gotten much sleep..."

Fang ran towards her," Gives her no right-" He pretended to punch her face making her dogde but using is other hand to punch her stoamch.

She whinced and slid a couple inches," Please don't start. She has every right" She allowed him to run giving her the advantage jump and grab his shoulder in the middle her flip and throw him to the ground as she landed unharmed.

Fang got up," she doesn't!" He went to kick her in the face.

She caught his foot and was about sling him around when she felt two demonic auras that appeared at her house. It was officail. The demons were following her.

Fang saw the chance of her distraction to kick her hand with his other foot making her drop it," just because of what happened means nothing."

She glared at him swinging at his head which he easily avoided," It does mean something."

He punched her stomach but she grabbed his fist and used the leverage to kick him away," Kags don't give her excuses..."

" I could've saved him." She said. They both ran to eachother. Kagome hit him in the chest as soon as he hit her in the stomach. Both of them slid back at least a yard.

They both looked at each other panting. Kagome nodded," Thats enough right now. Thanks."

Fang nodded walking over to her," No problem... For the record I beat you"

She rolled her sad eyes," What ever you say...Not" She felt one of the demons trying to enter her mind. She glared," All of you come out now and whoever is doing that you might want to stop before you hurt yourself."

The four came out of the bushes shocked at how she knew that they were there. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of them.

Fang stared at Yusuke,"...Kagome doesn't he-"

" I know but he isn't. Its impossible." She whispered sadly. There was just no way," is there a reason why you followed me?"

Kurama cleared his throat first realizing that Yusuke was having a hard time," Excuse me Miss but we were wondering who died recently at your shrine in the past 2 weeks... We simply wish to send your family our regards"

She stiffened and held Fang's hand," If you must know My grandfather died last week from mercury poisoning and my fatehr died this week from a fire." She looked at him strangly. Fang let go of her hand and hugged her shoulders in comfort.

Yusuke's eyes widen." What? That can't be? How could they just-" He stopped himself. It was technically his fault that he didn't check in on her and her family. He should've been there for her. Why would this even happen. He just didn't understand.

" Did you know her family?" Fang asked curious of this guy's reaction to the news.

" no- Well ye-" Yusuke fumbled," Listen this is going sound really Impossible."

Fang and Kagome scoffed," Try us" They said together.

" Listen Kagome...Its me...Yusuke your cousin." He said as gently as possible.

She stiffened and tried to comprehend but...," No your not." She whispered," Who put you up to this?" Sh asked,

" What?" He asked dumbly.

" What kind of sick joke do you think this is?" She said louder," Who put you up to this? Was it the people from school? Or was it Kikyo? What does she want to finally kill of the rest of my family by pretending to bring one up from the dead again?"

Fang held on to her feeling her about to fall from the stress on her body though she would never admit it," Yusuke died. That story. No if ands or buts. " He said.

" Who are you?" He asked.

Fang scoffed," Your definantly not Yusuke. Why? Because He would've known that when he died his best friend would take care of his cousin."

his eyes widend," fang? Is that seriously you?"

Fang shook his head in disgust," You might know my name but i still don't believe you. The real Yusuke would've called or ran over to the shrine as soon as he 'came back' but you look like you have been alive for some years now hm?"

" Fang?" Kagome said getting pale," I think I might need to go home."

He sighed," Come on Kags. I'll stitch ya up at my place. I don't trust you with ' him' at your house."

" Wait," Hiei said," We need the girl..."

Fang glared," Over my dead body." He began leading Kagome out of the park.

Kurama took a step forward" We really need to-"

" Fang do you mind if i-ya know..."

" Not at all Kags I'm sure these people have seen weirder..." he whispered.

And in a second they were gone. There was no scent to follow or anything. Yusuke cursed and kicked the tree," Damn it!"

_ A.N. _

Hey Its Under Cover Wolf Writer. Just wanted to say that if i don't update for a ehile its not that I dropped any of meh stories its just because of meh stupid computer T.T oh well hope you enjoyed it!  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke sighed for the hundreth time since he saw his cousin," So how screwed are we if we don't get Kagome?"

" I do not believe that is an option" Kurama said looking at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

" Yea well we joined her school two weeks ago and she hasn't been at school at all!" Yusukue baisicaly screamed in fustration. How long would this last? He wanted his cousin back damn it! He wanted to be the one to comfort her. It was his place all those years ago.

" Patience is the key to succes-"

Kurama was intterupted by being knocked to down to the ground hard. He barely had time register when he was being helped up," Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Lady but I am currently being chased by someone who doesn't want me in school!"

" KAGOME YOUR GOING BACK TO MY HOUSE!"

She squeaked and let go of Kurama and ran," SORRY GINGER LADY!"

Fang easily passed the sprirt detectives not even noticing it was them. He was way to focused," GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO COPE!"

" I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME! I HAVE TO GO LEARN!"

" HA! NICE EXCUSE! ITS TIME TO GO HOME!"

" HOW ABOUT I MEET YOU AT HOME? AFTER SCHOOL!"

The voices faded away and there was a moment of silence until Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing. Kurama calmly stood wondering if the two realized something. Kagome just ran past them in her uniform which she dyed black. Meaning she was going to school. If Fang didn't catch her but with the way Kagome was sprinting he probably wouldn't come close.

Yusuke stopped laughing for a second thinking. His eyes widened," Shit!" He ran towards the way top school the other 2 behind him.

Kagome put her head down on her desk. She lost Fang at the construction site a few miles ago and she finally made it to school. Now all she had to do was ignore the screaming girls about the hot ginger that moved her weeks ago. She had no problems at all with gingers but she did have problems with overly dramatic ones. She held her ears in pain hearing the squels. She didn't want to look up at the new students but curiosity killed the cat.

" Oh hell no..." She muttered staring at Yusuke,Kuwabara, and Kurama. They were in her classroom. Wearing school uniforms. Coming straight to her telling the fan girls to sit down.

" Hello my name is Kurama and these are my friends Kuwabara and Yusuke. Is there anyone sitting in these seats?" Before she could protest the sat anyway. Kurama sat in the seat behind her Yusuke beside and Kuwabara infront.

" Wheres your midget friend?" She muttered not feeling his aura inside the school but inside a tree closest to the window.

" He doesn't like crowded areas," Kurama said nonchalantly.

' So he hid...in a tree?' Kagome thought shaking her head," You know what?" She muttered angrily," screw you. Screw you all. "

" You have to believe us Kags." Yusuke said hoping that she would.

She looked harshly at him," Believe? Believe in what? That some magical being came and brought you back to life so you could do their dirty work or something? Get your head out of the clouds! There is no Magical being like that! These is the real world! Either except it or go on thinking that something good will happen! "

Yusuke was rather speachless for a moment. She almost guessed it correctly and she didn't even try that hard," Come on...Where is the Kags that thought anything was possible?"

She glared at him picking up her Assasins Creed Brotherhood Messenger bag," You don't know me and you never will. And for the record that Kagome grew up. People die everyday no matter what you to do stop them so why even try? " With that Kagome walked out of the room and not one of thes students even looked up or acknowledged her at all.

" So I am guessing we are going to have to take her by force now?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed in fustration looking at her work on the four walls," If only I could relive those moments," She pondered," During those times it was so easy just to close your eyes and forget everything"

The first wall she looked at was of of a young Fang and Yusuke. They were by the Goshinboku fighting off three bullies. They wore brave faces and held a knowing smirk.

She moved her dull eyes to the second wall. The Goshinboku was in the center with a young Kagome in a brnach looking down laughing at Fang who had just got his ass kicked by Yusuke. Kagome chuckled at the memory she painted. those times were so innocent.

The third wall was off the day Yusuke got hit by the car. It showed Fan walking up the Shrine steps his bangs hiding his eyes.

There was the fourth wall that had a door on it so she didn't have much room. It showed her, Yusuke, and Fang at about age 5 all laying in a circle beside the well house sleeping in the soft grass blissful smiles on their faces.

She shook her head," Back then it was easier to dream wasn't it? " She pulled the door open and took one last look in the room," I forgot what it was like to have dreams and hope for a better world. It seems so foreign now." She walked out shutting the door putting the bright red slip on it letting the art teacher know her room was ready once again. The lunch bell rang and she smiled.

She walked towards the stairs to the first floor when she saw Yusuke and his two friends trying to surround her. Kagome shook her head in anger," Man you people just don't give up do you?"

" We really have no option but to take you in." Kurama said kindly trying to ease the situation. " Don't try that shit with me!" She snapped looking at them," The day you know my past is the day you'll take me in which means your shit out of luck."

" We don't have much more time." Yusuke said stepping closer.

" Like hell you do." Kagome flipped over Yusuke and sprinted down the stairs cursing about damning them to hell. Which sounde like a pretty good idea at the moment. She slid and used the leverage to turn and run out the door to the school yard.

Her eyes brightened as a smile broke out on her face," Fang!" She screamed jumping in the arms of said person.

He kaughed and spun her around hugging her. He set her down gently and ruffling her hair like a big brother would," Hey Kags you forgot your lunch again. " He said holding up a paper bag in amusment.

" Now you support me to go to school," She said shaking her head grabbing the object. She opened the bag and grrabed the list inside," Oh? Is this all she needed?"

" Yea she said she would be at her house right now. If you could please get the stuff. I'm busy with the tattoo parlor."

Kagome nodded and smirked," So your giving me permission to skip school? Just so I know whose fault it would be when the principal or my mother finds out?"

He laughed at her and shrugged," Eh whatever it takes to get you to get out of here. sure why not?"

" Then come on. You can at least walk me out. " She said anxiously. The auras were getting closer and she'll be damned if Fang figured out they were there.

He put one arm around her shoulders protectively and began walking to the front of the school.

" Hey!"

Kagome shut her eyes. So close. So very close.

Fang slowly turned his head at Yusuke and glared," Oh hell no..."

She sighed," funny I said the same thing this morning. Turns out they're stalkers!" She pulled him along," Come on lets go we can easily out run them. I mean come on their probably not going to-" She stopped in shock feeling the sudden rise of multiple low level demons on the next street.

Fang ignored the screaming Yusuke and looked at the very still Kagome," You felt that to?"

She nodded and bolted down the street her best friend right beside her," They're heading straight to them!" She cried out. Fang handed her a hilt of a sword. It was wrapped with black and white ribbon with extra flowing down.

" Here! I'll get all the people in their houses!" He saw the huge swarm of 100 demons and cursed turning on to the street. He looked her straight in the eye as they stopped for a moment," Be careful." He puled her into a quick hug and let go," And get some ass."

Kagome watched as he took the innocent people inside safely as she looked at the demons flying down ready to strike," You really think you can come on my street?" She said walking towards them her hand glowing along with the hilt," And try to kill of these people?"

The hilt began to glow brighter with a hint of blue. The blade grew to as big as Inuyaha'a sword but stayed glowing with her energy. She glared at the demons," You have picked the worst time to. I am in a bad mood."

She ran straight into the group of demons gracefully slashing away one by one letting the demons turn into ash. With each slash she bacame more entranced with the motions killing each dark being. She forgot about her worries and her losses and just let herself be dragged out of the 'normal' life for just a moment and back into her old life she left 2 years ago.

She raised the sword collecting all her enrgy into the killing blow for what was left," Forgive me for my judgment that I am forced to make," She whispered.

" KAGOME!"

Her concentration broke and the power of the sword dispersed. She turned to see the damned Yusuke and his 3 friends there fighting the demons aswell," DAMN IT! GET BACK YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed in worry. She dropped her hilt watching helplessly as the blade disappeared. She easily dodged a claw and drew her raw powers to her hand and purified the demon. She tried to get her hilt but it disappeared in the hoard of lower class demons.

" Screw it!" She yelled putting a barrier around the four toublesome detectives," Stay in there if you value your life!"

She drew every ounce of power she had and began to glow a bright blue. She opened her eyes now completely glowing blue and her har whipped all around," For those people you have killed I must do the same to you." Her voice echoed as the light around her grew blinding.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stood their screaming at Inuyasha and the gang. There they were right in front of her and they weren't even seeing her," LISTEN TO ME! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING! I'M RIGHT HERE"

She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. Pain welled up in her chest as the familiar sting of loneliness crept in slowly rising," I'M HERE! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE! " she turned to her son who she hadn't seen in so long," SHIPPO! LOOK AT ME HONEY! COME ON SAY SOMETHING!"

She tried to reach him but she could barely move at all. Her heart sank when he looked at her and said something but she couldn't hear it. Tears of frustration threatened to spill he was right there why couldn't she hear him?

He said it again but now only a murmur came out and he began to look as if he screaming at her but she couldn't hear it clearly.

" KAGOME WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP LADY KAGOME."

Then at once they all turned to her screaming at her to wake up but that wasn't their voices. She then slowly moved her hands over her ears closing her eyes screaming," WHAT DID I DO? I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

She let out a strangled cry and as she opened her eyes everything went white as her eyes tried to adjust her vision. There she was lying on the ground looking up to see people from the houses surrounding her asking if she was ok. She wasn't in the Feudal Era….She was in modern day Tokyo. Apart of her heart died realizing the truth but she ignored the usual.

" My god lady Kagome are you okay?" An old man asked with white ashy hair.

She nodded slowly getting up with the help of the sweet people around her. She stumbled while she stood and looked up to see Yusuke and his gang looking at her as she dropped the barrier.

" Wh-where's Fang?" She whispered. She had really went out this time. Whoever went those demons really wanted her to know that they knew who she was and how much she can handle. That was at least 25% of her powers right there.

" Checking on the others down town." The man replied glaring at the people in front of them.

Her eyebrows shot up," how long have I been out?"

The man smiled at her curiosity," About an hour but most of us were out for a half hour due to the blow you gave. You really are something milady "

" Now now," She scolded," What have I told you about calling me lady? I don't deserve such a title and I am just as important as you are."

The man smiled and nodded," my apologies Kagome."

" And as for you." Kagome said her head swinging to look at Yusuke," What in the hell are doing? First you decide to stalk me at school but now interfering with a fight that you don't even know about? Are you bloody insane! I want you all to get out of my sight before I purify foxy and midget over there."

He stared at the people around her." Are these people demons?" The feelings around them said so but how could so many demons get pass the barriers and no less live here without being detected.

" That's none of your business now is it?" She questioned standing straight not using the support of the old man. She slowly and steadily walked towards the men her fists clenched in rage.

" Well ironically it is." Kurama said politely wishing he could take a few steps back.

Kagome's eyes turned into slits as she stopped about 3 feet from them," If I could just kill you all it would be so much easier." She muttered.

Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword," Is that a threat wench?"

It was then she snapped out of her little daze. She quickly made a bow and arrow out of her energy and pointed on the short spikey haired boy begging for death," I swear to god you call me that one more time and I will gladly put your ass in hell."

Kurama stepped between the two," Look miss we aren't trying to get into a fight alright? We just need you to come with us. It's very important."

She scoffed," So let me get this straight. You come on the day of my father's funeral just so you could interrupt it? Go to my school so that you could have the same intentions and then follow me here some screwed up reason?" She was shaking and she looked at Yusuke dead in the eye," Why can't you just leave me alone? "

" You must understand. It's imperative that you-"

" Just shut up! I want you out of this street now! I don't want to ever you see you four here ever again! So just go home! "

Yusuke glared at her," We can't just go home you idiot! It's our job and right now we need you to come with us!"

" Yusuke" Kurama said," It's obvious that she isn't feeling well. We'll come back tomorrow. Besides we have to check something at work." He said giving him a silent message.

He nodded looking back at Kagome who looked ready to crumble," We'll be back tomorrow. " He said turning and walking away regrettably.

Kagome stood there for a moment and watched them go. What if that really was her cousin? She shook her head at the thought and went healing the people around the street not wanting to waste a minute more selfishly.

The Spirit detectives sat in Koenma's office silently wondering what to make of what happened on that street.

" Your telling me there was hundreds of demons on that street and not one was detected until it was too late?" Koenma screeched while in his baby form. He was pissed," Not to mention we lost all track of you and when we looked on that street and there is no damage what so ever!"

" Well how in the hell are we supposed to then? " Yusuke screamed about to some out from his chair.

Koenma glared at him," JUST GET HER OVER HERE!"

Yusuke glared right back his hands forming in fists," OH IF ITS SO EASY YOU DO IT!"

" There was something in her eyes." Kurama muttered his elbows on his knees and his hands knitted together close to his face.

" What was that fox?" Hiei asked as the spotlight was now on the red haired teenager.

Kurama kept looking ahead at nothing specifically," There was something in Miss Kagome's eyes. There was a memory holding her back from accepting the fact that Yusuke could actually still be alive. If I remember right the first time we were at her house for the funeral there was a white lilac next to the steps with a few black wilting petals on it."

" So what does that have to do with anything?" Kuwabara asked leaning in his curiosity peaking,

" there was a slight depressing energy surging through it. At first I thought it was all the humans around but the more I think about it the more I think it's a fleur de la mémoire." He said his eyes glaring at the thought," Which means Flower Of Memory. Whatever happened it was traumatizing to Kagome. Now a memory could only be recorded if something happened that changed Kagome's entire mind set toward something."

"That's right!" Koenma said turning around making the T.V. go onto Kagome's shrine," We can tap into its energy and replay that traumatic event and see if you guys can connect with her."

" Whoa wait." Yusuke spoke," We are treading extremely personal ground here. She is my cousin but still I don't feel right about doing this."

" Yusuke." Koenma sighed," this might be your only chance to figure how to fix you relationship with Kagome which is a key to getting her here. Ah! Here we go! Be prepared."

A second after he said those words they weren't in the office. They were standing next to the well house looking at the top of the stairs. It was in the middle of the night judging by the full moon. There was a stillness at how the wind was blowing that caused uneasiness to spread through the people looking in.

A door shut behind them causing their vision to follow the sound. It was Kagome. She was wearing her dirty uniform. She slowly walked by her steps long strides. She stopped at the Goshinboku and put one hand on it her face contorting in emotions as she tried not to cry. Dry sobs broke out though. Her hand slowly clenched into a fist but still not one tear fell.

" I should've been there," She muttered as the wind blew her hair out of her face reveling on her left side were wounds and burns as if from an explosion," There has to be some way to get you back. "

" Yusuke," Kuwabara whispered," Isn't that your mom?"

Sure enough there was his mom walking drunkenly towards Kagome a bottle of sake in her hand. Her eyes held anger," How dare you! How dare you mourn for my son!" She screamed.

Kagome's head shot up with shock and walked to his mother," auntie…." She whispered softly reaching out to touch her.

" Get your hands off me you murderer!" Her Aunt smacked her hand away. Tears began to leak form the women's eyes," You took him away so many days of his life I barely ever saw him!"

" Calm down. Look We can-"

She slapped Kagome with such force the teenage girl stumbled backwards not even holding onto her now bruising cheek," THAT WAS MY SON! " Tears poured down as the mother screamed.

Kagome stared at her biting her lip," I-I" She whispered," I tried to come to the funeral 3 weeks ago…"

She glared at the teenager in front of her," I know. I made sure that no one would let you in. I don't want you to come anywhere near our family again."

Kagome froze looking at the hurt women in front of her. She quickly took in a breath feeling as if she was punched in the gut," But I didn't do anything!"

Yusuke's mother lunged at her knocking her to the ground in anger. She easily got on top of Kagome and began to punch her over and over as she screamed ugly things to her. Blood ran down her face with each blow and not once did she try to stop it.

" You can do anything you want Auntie….. As long as it makes you feel better." She whispered innocently when his mother slapped her across the face again. Kagome still looked at Yusuke's mothers face with a calm look but in her eyes there was such brokenness just there trying to hold together what pieces it could.

" STOP BEING SO PERFECT! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE DISOWNED BY ME, BY FANG, AND BY YUSUKE!" She screamed grabbing Kagome's hair and pulling Kagome's body to a standing position. Not once did Kagome wince or cry out in pain. All she did was bite her lip trying not to do such things that she felt like she didn't deserve to do.

"I didn't….I-I tried-" She looked so lost trying to find the words to explain to her Aunt but nothing came out right and allowed her Aunt to pull her over the top of the shrine steps as they watched some cars go by.

" That is where you should be." Yusuke's mother spat pulling Kagome's head to watch the street," It should have been you killed by a car. It should have been you." She repeated it over and over hatred filling her voice. With her extra hand she pulled out the necklace Kagome has hidden in her shirt. It was the locket Yusuke and Fang had given her when they were little.," Undeserving!" She said ripping the necklace off and putting in her pocket," ALWAYS SO UNDESERVING!"

Kagome watched in horror as her Aunt pulled a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Her eyes widens as she touched the knife's handle gingerly where her Aunt's hands still were. Her Aunt looked shocked at what she had done a quickly pulled her hands away pushing the knife further causing Kagome's to lose her balance and fall down the stairs.

The sound of bones cracking and flesh rolling on the concrete could be heard as her innocent body rolled in to the seemingly empty street.

Yusuke's mother gasped in surprise her hands trembling at what she had done. Even through her drunken daze she couldn't believe she stabbed Kagome. Her son's best friend," Kagome!" She whispered running down the steps careful not to fall and allow both of them to be useless. Running into the street not bothering to check for speeding cars she knelt to Kagome rolling her body to where her bloody and bruised face could be seen. Her eyes were half opened and unseeing as her mouth was partly open but unmoving.

She cursed at Kagome softly trying to get her to wake up but she didn't. Kagome was dead. Tears fell down Yusuke's mother's face," It's your fault Yusuke died and now you're dying? Selfish! Always so selfish! Damn you!" She screamed at the teenaged girl who couldn't respond.

She shakily pulled the knife out of Kagome's stomach. She would never forget the sickening cracks she heard as she pulled it out. She wiped the blood on her nieces ripped and ruined cloths. She slowly stood staring at Kagome one more time before starting to walk off the road.

She killed her son's best friend. She ended a life in her drunken rage. Kagome deserved it right? It was Kagome's fault! Hearing a horn she looked up to see a car racing towards unable to stop in time. She gasped and dropped the knife closing her eyes tight.

" AUNTIE!" A voice shrieked.

She felt a force push her out of the way and onto the street but in all that she still her the thud of the car hitting something. Opening her eyes she looked at the white car to see red splattered on it and watched as Kagome's body rolled off the hood of the car slowly and fall to the ground. She watched in horror as Kagome still moved trying to get up but failing. She whimpered in pain but still tried to stand. While doing so a man got out of his car in a flash running up to the bleeding girl.

He began asking if she was okay and she looked up and smiled. It was forced and fake but the man nodded and helped her to her feet. She limped over to where Yusuke's mother was and looked at her. She was still on the ground looking up at her," Are you okay?" She whispered tryingly.

Before anything her Aunt got and ran as far as she could without a word.

" My fault?" Kagome said quietly as the man helped her up the stairs. She nodded sadly fully accepting something that she didn't know was a lie," It's my fault"

There was another flash and they were all in Koenma's office where they were before. A guilty silence rang in the room. Yusuke stared at the floor. His mother knew he was alive at that point. Why? Why did she do that to his precious cousin?

" Yusuke. I believe you need to question your mother and get her to tell Kagome that you are alive." Kurama said politely.

He nodded slowly," you bet your ass I do. You guys are coming with me. " He called Botan and watched in anger as the portal opened. He was going to get answers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey?" Kagome asked walking up to the kids smiling gently. They smiled saying their greetings as a well and thanking her for protecting them from the demons. She looked at them in their helmets," Do you mind if I borrow your skateboard? I know it is a lot to ask but I need it. You see needs her grocery's done and I need to do it fast before she starts going all ninja on me."

The thought of an old woman they all knew trying to be a ninja made the two boys giggle. They both nodded giving her a board. With a toothless grin from one of them he said," We have another one we can use! You can keep it!"

She smiled softly at them and ruffled both their hairs taking a board with a nod," Despite what your sisters say I think you guys are nice. " She laughed a small laugh as she walked away remembering the boys faces.

She slowly worked her way to a jog and then to a run dropping the board in front of her she jumped on letting the feeling of the wind passing her by; be a motivator to get things done so she can go home to her mother. Even if he was there she had to protect her mom.

Taking all the necessary turns she let her memories take her away from this cruel world. Even if it was for the moment.

" _Okay! You stand on the board like this." She got on the board looking at her son next to her doing the same to his. She thanked kami they made skateboards that you can ride with on dirt and such or she wouldn't know what to get her son for Christmas," Now you have got to feel your stance. No stance can be alike. As you ride you forget about your problems and just ride and that all is key to your stance."_

_Hers was simple. Her arms were slightly arched to the back just enough for people to notice as the rest of her body was leaning forward to gain more speed. She giggled a little as she watched her son try strong looking stances that didn't really fit him well._

" _You don't need to prove anything anyone honey." She said," You are who you are and that is what matters. Plus making people happy is your specialty." She smiled tilting her head to the side as her son looked at her with wide eyes._

" _Right!" He said smiling a slight blush on his cheeks. His stance was a relaxed look. Just standing straight up his body slightly leaned back as his hands were shoved in his pockets._

" _There it is!" She encouraged. Shifting a little she looked ahead," Okay now push off with one of your feet and do what comes naturally and I don't mean to throw it into a tree and break it like the last one."_

_Laughing he nodded," What? You said do what comes naturally and I did!"_

_She couldn't help but laugh with him and it was then she was glad she bought 3. She knew he might break his at first," Okay are you ready?" _

_He nodded._

" _Are you sure?"_

_He nodded again bouncing slightly in excitement,_

"_Go!" With that she and him pushed out and went down the slight hill going towards the village. Kagome laughed in joy as her son rode along with her._

" _I'm doing it!" He said looking at his mother with pure happiness," Mom! Look! " He bounced on his board._

" _You're doing great just be careful about the big rocks! Bank left! Bank left!"_

_He did quickly almost losing his balance," That was close!" He said still smiling as they were moments away from the hut. _

"_That will be 30.65"_

_Kagome looked around in confusion._

" _Mam. That will be 30.65."_

Kagome shook her head and found herself at the cashier," Huh?" She asked.

" It is 30.65." The cashier rudely said. She chewed her gum loudly hand on her hip.

Kagome blinked again. She must've been stuck in her memories again. She sighed giving the cashier the money taking the bags in return. She had been doing that a lot lately and she was starting to get worried. She was wondering if she was ever doing to be able to stop that.

Riding on her board she began to bite her lip. Yusuke. The thought brought her hands to her neck once again to remember. The necklace wasn't there. A painful reminder of all that has happened. Could he really be alive? Was that really him in front of her begging for her to just to trust him.

She wind played with her hair as she passed the park lost in thought not even hearing the bags rattling at the speed. What if he wasn't? Someone could be trying to trick her by hitting a weak spot. They could be trying to killer her or something and by taking that kid's hand she could be doing exactly what they want her to do.

Her hands began to clinch into a fist. What if it is him? What if he was there right now? Wondering what he did wrong for her to reject him? Letting out another sigh she looked at sunny sky. How could she know anything? How could she believe her cousin that died because of her would reach out to his killer just wishing to take his hand?

Emotions she locked up from years ago began to build up as she used her powers to travel through the skateboard making it go faster in response to her feelings. She had built walls to keep herself safe. To keep her protected. Now they were constricting her. She felt so trapped and so confused. There was no escape. Could she talk to someone? Actually let her feelings out?

She scoffed at the thought. She would only be a burden. Why would anyone want to hear her problems anyway? It was then she wondered. How did falling into a well getting her into the hell she is in today?

Emotions are building up and there was no way out. Nothing would help. Everything was hopeless right? There was nothing she was useful for anymore. She was clinching her fist so tight blood slowly trickled down her hand. She didn't feel it though. Her thoughts were blinding her, dulling her senses. She couldn't tell what realty was and what was her mind paying tricks on her.

She was going as fast as a car at this point but she hadn't even processed using her powers. _Make it stop._ She closed her eyes tightly gritting her teeth together. Memories came in flashes. Thoughts jumbling together. _Stop it. _Her head began to pound increasing in its intensity. _I can't….stop…_

Kneeling on her board still going abnormal speed as she covered her ears hoping it would help. Her feelings….the walls….were closing in trying to suffocate her. It was all because of that Yusuke fake. Everything was his fault.

He appeared reminding of things she wanted to forget. She was safe in her shell. Her walls kept her from the loneliness, the suffering; as long as she kept going not thinking about anything she was fine but he showed up. He made her stop. He made her remember. He made her feel.

It was too painful. Being reminded every day of the choice she made. She finally snapped and let it go," DAMN YOU YUSUKE! DAMN YOU!" She screamed she wished to cry but still wouldn't let a single tear fall.

Suddenly she felt her body smack into someone painfully. At the impact they were flown into the air. The bags from the store flew from her arms. Even with all the pain she felt the person wrap their arms around her form protectively. As if in slow motion they skidded on the concrete but the person had most of the damage. Her form began shaking the pain increasing and she wondered why the person wasn't moving under her.

She looked up feeling her head wanting to explode. Ignoring its protest she opened her eyes. They widened when she saw the person holding her tighter looking into her eyes.

"I'm here." He whispered using one hand to clear hair out of her face, "I am right here. Stay with me. This is reality."

Everything seemed to disappear but him and her. She stared at him shaking. Shaking her head she managed as much as she could; she tried to stay strong but with each moment her resolve got weaker. Finally she buried her head in his chest to hide from the pain that she couldn't," Fang!"

Yusuke angrily opened the door to his house letting the door slam into the wall. The others followed but a few steps behind learning that if they get to close he might blow up and try to pick a fight.

" The hell-Yusuke what are you doing? You can't go breaking the house down!" His mother walked out her hair a mess as she wore baggy sweat pants and a baggy tee-shirt. Her eyes were blood shot and had dark circles under them.

She blinked when she saw his friends behind him. She cursed knowing she probably looked like a wreck but she didn't really care at the moment because she looked deep into Yusuke's eyes to see the turmoil in them. She had seen that once before but she had never seen it directed at her and she actually felt fear slowly creep into the back of her mind. Every time she saw him with that look she used to think he found out about what she did to Kagome or her late games at poker losing most of their money but she had long convinced herself he would never know because she was too careful.

"Okay whatever is pissing you the hell off please go to the gym and take out your ange-"

Yusuke pointed to the couch his hair had fallen blocking his eyes as he panted a little trying to keep from A.)Killing his mother, B.) Releasing a shit load of spiritual energy causing a massive demon attack most likely, or C.) lighting the house and watching it burn. Either one sounded perfectly dandy to him but he kept his wits," ." He growled.

She calmly walked to the couch and sat down trying to keep a collected façade. He never would have found out. Kagome had never stepped foot anywhere near here since the 'accident'. Not once had any of the Higurashi family called her since that day and she was grateful. There was no way her son found out about the poker games but if he did…she was in deep.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had sat in the other couch in front of his mother as Yusuke paced back and forth," Yusuke. Just ask her the calmly I am sure she has a good explanation to her actions." Kurama lied through his teeth. He saw the look in Kagome's eyes. He saw the scars and new she has been tortured for years. There was no way she got those from falling. Anger also slowly boiled up inside. A girl as beautiful as Kagome was didn't deserve to have that look.

Yusuke slowly turned to his mother," Is there anything you want to tell me? Don't lie either." He demanded glaring at his mother.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and blinked her eyes in fake innocence," No? The only thing I can think of is….hm now what was it" She said placing her index finger on chin tapping it slowly. If she could just drag it out….

He slammed his fists into the walls," I know!" He growled," I know about what you did to Kagome."

Her body froze and she felt fear and anger that she had deep down in her soul slowly began to wake. How could he now unless," That bitch told" She muttered unknowingly to herself.

" Don't you ever call Kagome that!" Yusuke screamed enraged," She never told anyone anything! She stayed alone because of you!" As Yusuke's mother did not look ashamed Kurama new that this was not going to go over well.

" I only did what was best for you! Every day she walked over here she helped clean, cook, and even did your homework but the thing she took from our family was you!" She stood up a fire of hatred they have never seen before in her eyes," It was always about Kagome or Fang! That was your family and I didn't even belong in it! And then you died! You died because you were going over to her house!"

" At least I had a family that didn't drink and barely get us by! Kagome was innocent! She was what kept me sane for so long!" He yelled anger boiling over.

His mother's hatred took over as she sat down on the couch crossing her legs. She looked calmly looked at Yusuke," Then tell me," She pondered out loud smirking at him," Why did you forget her until now?"


	6. Chapter 6

An angry silence loomed over the spirit detectives. They held their breath hoping that they wouldn't have to hide a body in the backyard wither it be Yusuke's or his mother's.

" I freakin' came back to life!" Yusuke cried out to his mother fist clenched so tight his knuckles were on the verge of shattering," I have had to deal with a lot of shit from a lot of people YOU being one of them." He said accusingly," This is the first time I heard of any of it because I have been fighting to protect people like YOU."

His mother glared but kept her calm façade and they began to wonder just how much did they really know about this woman," All you do is hang out with your friends. Honey you might have come back to life but it pales to comparison to what Kagome has done. Even if you did go to her after all this time she wouldn't have the time of day." She muttered unknowing that everyone could hear her due to enhanced hearing.

She knew about Kagome's trips back in time. I wasn't that hard to figure out where she spent most of her time after Yusuke's 'death'. She was hoping that Kagome would've stayed there because she obviously didn't belong here in a normal world. She was some kind of freak and she didn't want that girl to corrupt her normal son more than she already has. She knew that her son was dead and then came back but really she just ignored that fact most of the time and written it off as a miracle.

" What do you mean by that ?" Kurama asked an eyes brow lifting up delicately.

She laughed bitterly," Wouldn't you like to know."

Yusuke's anger finally snapped as he hit a window causing it to shatter. His cousin suffered all because of him. It was his fault and it might be too late to fix the damage done to their relationship. He remembered how she laughed when they were little. Every time someone picked on her she would smile and brush it off just saying " as long as it makes you feel better!". She was strong and was selfless. She never deserved any of this.

He glared at his mother with complete hatred. He slowly allowed his hand to return by his side," If you don't go to Kagome yourself and tell her I am alive I promise you one thing. You will never see me again. " It was a true statement he did have somewhere to stay. He could easily move into an apartment. He hated it here anyway.

His mother looked a little shaken but returned the glare to her son but there wasn't as much hatred or anger," She is a freak Yusuke!" She finally rushed out," She has no right to be here with the rest of us! You have no idea who you are talking about anymore! That Kagome you knew was a lie! She deserves to be left alone! She deserves to die-"

In a swift movement Yusuke slapped his mother hard. His anger reeling out of control upon realizing that if his mother found out about him she would think the same things. It was obvious Kagome was in the world of demons how or why were just details because he all cared about was getting his cousin back on his side. He didn't regret what he did to his mother because she didn't deserve to see him if she never would except him for who he was. Which almost like Kagome.

Silence rang through the air. Kurama was shocked at how angry someone could get. To him it seemed the mother had issues but calling someone that she tried to kill a freak…..How much he hated the word freak. It had his anger slowly boiling and he couldn't help the slight widening of the eyes as Yusuke slapped his mother. He never knew such interactions could occur between family members.

" Kagome isn't a freak," Yusuke whispered to his mother obviously what she said hit home and they all knew why," She is kind and selfless everything that you lack. Whatever she has done to you I will never know but I want you to tell her that I am alive and give her back the necklace."

" She doesn't deserve what she has yet here you are willing to stick up for someone who you don't truly know. " His mother said as she rose from her seat slowly a slight sway to her step. She walked towards the kitchen," All I wanted you to do was never ever speak to the bitch again but obviously you care for her far more than I thought of. Funny how such a little girl can separate mother and son so quickly."

She took down the picture of her and Yusuke and reveals a safe hidden into the make of the house," you know…" She said almost thoughtfully," She sends me money every week. Says it's for buying groceries and to help me get back on my feet but I know she is just trying to butter me up so that she can come over.," She began to twist the dial her voice sounding tired and weary as she revealed secrets that she had locked away," She also gave me a letter to give to you the day before you died. I never opened it and I never thought you would ask for it. "

As the safe opened she grabbed the old necklace from all those years ago and a letter slightly stained over time. She fingered the broken chain of the necklace gently. She knew that she should have thrown it away but somehow this little thing was a reminder at what she had done. There were moments when she knew that she was the monster and not Kagome but after so many years gone by those thoughts seemed to never exist.

With her head hung low she handed Yusuke the stained envelope first and watched as he grabbed afraid it was going to turn to dust in his hands. She held on to the necklace a little bit longer staring at it with a type of longing. Realizing she was being stared at she gave him the item she wished she could keep and felt a slight pang of guilt as he ripped it out of her grasp.

He stared at the necklace remembering how they promised to protect her as long as she had that necklace. What a lie that was. Yusuke put the necklace in his pocket gently and looked at his mother," We will be here to pick you up in an hour. If you run I swear-"

" I'm not going to run." She snapped hurt that her son would think that. She pushed past them into her room slamming the door not even bothering that there were guests in the house.

Yusuke didn't even bother to look back as he walked out of the door the letter in hand," Meet you in an hour. I need some time alone." There were no questions left to ask as they watched their team mate run out the door wishing to get away from everything.

Kurama sighed," Alright while he is gone we will go to Koenma's office to give him and update on the report." Without wasting any time they called Botan to meet them in an alley for a portal.

Yusuke stopped running at the local park. He sat at the bench with haste. Why? Why was there a letter from Kagome the day he died? What did Kagome try and tell him? He was scared to open the letter. What if there weren't any answers in it and it was just a courtesy letter from her?

He let out a frustrated cry as he opened the envelope to see she wrote on the inside of the lip _I Love you-Kagome_

That was enough to make him cry. His sweet Kagome ruined by this world and he took the blame of it all. It was his entire fault. It had to be. He slowly took the paper out his hands opening the folded papers inside. In his emotional state he heard his heart beat faster and faster as he read the letter.

_Dear Yusuke,_

_It's Kagome. I know it's been awhile since I wrote you an actual letter and I know you're busy but Fang is coming back soon and I was wondering if you were going to be there…..I know you must've been busy to not come to see me on my birthday but that's okay I was just turning 15 no big deal but…_

_Yusuke I need you. Some things have been going on and I feel so alone. My whole life has changed and I just want to know someone is by my side. Is anyone here to protect me anymore? You guys promised to protect me right? _

_Maybe you don't want to anymore….but that's okay…really! I can be pretty annoying at times and I really am just a copy of what I should be I guess. If I have done something wrong please just tell me and I'll fix it but right now I am begging you Yusuke please just come over. Let me cry on your shoulder one more time because I don't know when or if I will be back._

_I guess it doesn't matter all that much to you since you have been busy. I have to go now but I will be home the day you get this but that's it before I have to go back. If I never see you again then here it is….. Don't let anyone in that school tear you down! You are very smart and you're just different from everyone else. I know with your mom its hard but don't worry okay? Things will only get better you just have to trust me. _

_Remember that if you never believe things will get better they won't but if you smile things will seem better because you had enough strength to do that simple task._

_Love your cousin that promises to explain everything soon,_

_Kagome._

Yusuke didn't know when he finished reading the letter as he stared a head. The letter was stained with her final tears. That was the first she ever begged for something….and she never got it. All she wanted was for some kind of normal. She watned someone to hold her before she went insane and yet here they were years later and it was obvious she was so close to the edge.

He began to ball uphis hands into fists closing his eyes in anger and self-pity. Damn it. He thought to himself. Without even getting that he was on his way to her house when he died. If he wouldn't have died maybe they would be sitting together with Fang talking about trivial stuff but now he was sitting in a park regret taking over him.

Someone had been making Kagome feel like a copy of someone? She was original and everything she was supposed to be.

He felt a paper drop from his hands ending his thoughts as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the paper that lay innocently on the green ground. It was a drawing. It was of a little girl with an orange kimono some of her hair up in a side pony-tail as she watched kids play but she had her hand on a sword that looked like it was pulsing with her light touch. There was something written at the bottom.

_You can not regret what has already passed because then there is no future. _

He stared at it for a moment before realizing what he had to do to keep going. If he wanted to be with his cousin protecting her then he shouldn't be here sulking at what a horrible mess his life was. He should be with the others getting ready to see Kagome and fix everything even if it meant going through hell and back he would be beside her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke and the others had met up and the air was thick with emotion as they walked up the stairs where Kagome was bound to be. The silence seemed to only grow with each growing step and it was almost suffocating. There seemed to be more questions than answers it was geting utterly frustrating. Why did Koenma need Kagome so badly? How did Kagome get caught up in demons in the first place? Why was her family targeted? The sitaution seemed more of a game then a mission.

" Souta I'm going to the store to get some stuff for dinner do you want to come?"

Yusuke stared at Kagome's back as she was waiting for Souta to come with her. Almost immediatly she turned around in haste to see their little group staring right back at her. She sighed in annoyance putting her hands on her hips," You have GOT to be kidding me!," she exclaimed in anger," Ever heard of leaving someone alone?! Or perhaps you never got that memo so LEAVE!"

Gaining strength Yusuke stepped forward trying to get closer to his cousin," Look," He said gently," I have proof that I'm your real cousin."

" Oh you do?," She replied sarchasticly looking back at the house waiting for Souta," I don't care what proof you have okay? My little brother is about to walk out of my house and if he sees his freaking dead 'cousin' outside that door then all hell will break lose," Pointing a finger at his chest she glared at him," We've lost our grandfather. Our Father and practically our mother so if you want to ruin our lives even more then stand there. By all means just stand there and watch as my little brother has a break down all because you want to kill what little hope he has left."

Standing his ground Yusuke put his hands on her tense shoulders and forced her to look straight into his eyes," Damn it Kags it's me. Yusuke. The one who would fight with Fang while you were sitting in the Goshinboku. The one who would stare at the face of danger and practically mock the hell out of it because it wasn't scary. It's me. Why can't you see?"

Keeping a hand on his shoulder he pulled out her letter and held it up. She tensed as her eyes widened at the sight. Yusuke's eyes softened," What happened? On your 15th birthday...What happened to you?"

She reached out and grabbed the letter unfolding it. She began to shake as she read her last words to her cousin," How did you get this?," She whispered in awe tearing her gaze from the paper only to find him holding her locket. The precious locket that she had lost all those years ago.

Using her free hand she touched it and watched as it swayed back and forth in the grasp of his hand. A breathless smile appeared on her bruised and battered face while she reached out to hold it. Her gentle touch made it seem as if it was made of the most priceless object in the whole world. She slowly clutched the memiore to her chest trying to feel the happiness it always promised.

Yusuke squeezed her shoulder gaining her stare once gain. It was at that moment where everything seemed to fade and it was only them. The lost and the found. Trying to become in each others reach once again. Kagome continued to stare at him as if trying to figure who he was. Could he really be her cousin?

" I know," He whispered to her gently while she took a sharp intake of breath," I know what she did to you and I am so sorry that it's taken this long," He gestured to the letter," But I am here now. I'm not going anywhere. I came. Just like you wanted me to."

Time seemed to stop as he reached and grabbed the locket with as much care as she had. Unlocking the clasp he put it around her neck feeling her shake beneath his touch. Clasping it back he looked at her with a slight smile," There. Just where it needs to be."

Reaching up on her tip toes she brushed his hair from the side of his neck to see a scar staring back at her. She opened her mouth she tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. She couldn't push him away anymore. She knew the answer to her question. It took him four years to answer her letter. It took him four years but he was here.

As if years had occured during this moment she was finally able to move. Launching herself into her cousin's awaiting embrace she smelt his cologne and finally said what she wanted to this whole time," Yusuke!."


	8. Chapter 8

" Kagome?," Souta called out closing the door to the front of the house holding his jacket in his hand," Sorry I couldn't find my jacke-Kagome?"

His steps slowed to a stop about 10 feet from his sister. He couldn't quite wrap it around his head that she was hugging a complete stranger as his friends just stood there akwardly.

Reality had come to Kagome all to soon as she heard her little brother. All she wanted to do was stay in her cousin's embrace forever just so she could feel safe. Slipping from his arms she felt the familiar sting of loneliness and pain when the wind blew in her face. Before turning around she masked it with a smile and turned to Souta walking over to him as he stared at Yusuke.

" Yusuke?," He murmmured looking at this man with awe and shockingly enough even to him, Hope," Nee-chan what's going on? How is he here?"

She smiled laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort as he looked to her for answers. It hurt her to see his eyes sort of filling with tears afaid that he was mistaken. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she kneeled to reach his height and but both hands on his shoulders forcing him to look her straight in the eyes," I guess," She started gently stealing a glance at Yusuke," He has a story kind of like mine."

Souta's eyes widened and looked between his cousin and sister," It's really him?," He asked looking at her just to see her nodding with this look he hadn't seen in two years.

" He's here to stay this time. Don't worry about him disappearing. I promise i'll make sure of that," She whispered in his ear feeling his shoulder's shake probably from wanting to cry. There wasn't any man of the house anymore besides him and even then poor Souta knew he could do nothing. The boy had lost so much and he could only watch as his sister battled demons and all he could do was hope that she was safe. Looking him in the eye she nodded," Go ahead. He needs it as much as you do."

Like a bullet the boy ran to his brother-like-cousin tears falling down his face as if he would disappear infront of him and never come back. Kagome slowly stood watching as Yusuke picked him up and burried him face in Souta's shirt to hide his face from his friends. It was all it took from crying at the sound of her brother finally getting the comfort that she couldn't offer. It hurt thinking of how she had done so much yet it wasn't enough because there is nothing like the comfort of a dominant male.

The moment was cut short for her as the phone rang inside. Looking at the two one last time she walked to the house her feet feeling like bricks. Finally making it to the phone all expression had been wiped before answering," Hello?"

" Kagome? Hey! It's the old women from the street."

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly," Yes m'am what news could you have for me today?"

A scoff was heard," Oh make it quick why don't ya! Ah well I just wanted to inform ya that blasted Uncle of yours is coming home in oh about...15 minutes so ya better get outta there!"

The room seemed to slowly turn while she grabbed the counter for support," Where'd you see this from?"

" Just down south darlin' all you need to know is that you gotta get that boy outta there!"

Snapping out of her daze she nodded stupidly as if the women could see her," Yes m'am thank you for telling me this I'll get right on it. Thank you again," Not even waiting for a reply she slammed the phone in the receiver and called one of Soutas friends.  
>" May I help you?"<p>

" Can Souta stay at your house tonight?," She rushed out practically bouncing waiting for reply. Time was of the essence and she couldn't wait for formalities at the moment.

" Of course dear-"

Bursting her mouth with thank yous she slammed the phone down again running upstairs packing his bag just stuffing random clothes in his bag,' After this I am packing an emergency bag,' she thought to herself zipping the object while almost falling down the stairs. Swinging the door wide open she ran down outside to see Yusuke and his friends talking to her Souta casually.

" Souta!," She exclaimed getting his attention panic feeling his eyes seeing the bag in her hand," Change of plans bud. You're gonna be spending the night with Martin okay? "

Yusuke quickly caught on there was something wrong by her voice," Whoa Kags where's the fire?"

As if on que she looked at Souta while he put on his bag," Arriving in about 10 minutes."

Souta's eyes had widened at the small time window they had," Oh! Well we better going to Adam's!," He said grasping his sister's hand sprinting along side her down the stairs like wolves were at their heals.

" It's Martin," She said dryly not even suprised he got it wrong.

" I don't understand the rush," Kurama commenting to them as the gang ran along side trying to find out the reason for such a quick departure.

Somehow around 2 mile later Kagome had gotten Souta on her back so she could run faster," You know the drill right? Be nice, Don't forget your manner, and if I don't-"

" Call I'll try and spend the night at their house again," He replied hearing it a thousand times but that still didn't stop him from groaning," Do I have to? Can't I just stay at Fang's? Please?"

" That's actually a good idea," She muttered to him taking a sharp turn right almost making him fly off her back.

" Oy watch it!"

" Oh you shut it you just want to watch people get tattoos," She scoffed still runnning not even out of breath.

" SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHATS GOING?," Yusuke finally shouted annoyed with that nothing seemed to fit right.

Turning her head to him she blinked," huh I thought we lost you a long time ago."

" I ain't that slow!"

" One could beg to differ," Hiei snapped frustrated," What is with the useless running wench?"

Sliding to a stop anger rolled of her in waves," Bad idea short man!," Souta chimed getting off her back," She's gonna purify your ass!"

" Please the wench couldn't eve-," Before the sentence was finished he flew into a store hard his cheek sizzling with purification.

" You ungrateful brat!," She seethed stalking up to him ignoring spirit detectives," I helped your sorry ass! I gave you clothes! I gave you a shelter when you were cold!"

" You did nothing of the sort," He scoffed standing straight looking the mad woman in the eye. He could feel something stirring inside but couldn't quite place what could cause such a thing.

" Oh don't you even start with me! It's me you daft idiot!," She screamed to him," Don't you remember me?," Her eyes filled with hurt while she walked up to him standing face to face," You don't do you?," Her voice sounded so alone and full of despair that he couldn't ignore the look she was giving him.

The silence seemed to grow as Hiei tried to decide what the woman could possibly mean," Look at me in the eyes. Really look and tell me that you don't know me."

Again Hiei stared at her brown eyes that were filled with so many emotions he coudn't place any of them. Suddenly things seemed to change. As if his view of this wench had began to morph into something he couldn't comprehend. Pushing slightly with his mind she allowed him entrance only a selected area as if she had been waiting for him to come for a long time.

Memories played into his mind like a monsoon. It was her memories yet he was in them at young age it seemed. Soon things began to get blurred as he started remember mixing his with hers. Feeling light headed he try to pull his mind out but something stopped. She was forcing him to remember like there was something that he had to know. Fighting through the memories he was able to look at her brown eyes for just a few seconds only to be thrown back into what seemed like an ocean as he struggled to breath. Yet for what seemed like ours things started to fade into black and that was all he could see.

" What did you to do him?!," Kuwabara screamed pointing at the unconcious Hiei who was now in the redheads arms as if it had happened all the time.

Kagome shrugged at him," Something I hope that stays this time," She muttered grasping Souta's hand," Come on you can put him at Fang's place."

" Uh bad idea," Yusuke snarled walking beside her allowing the others to follow," Last time he saw us he was about to kill us!"

" Yea and so did I."

Yusuke tried thinking of a comeback but couldn't find one. How in the heck does he win against that? A sighing in defeat he walked behind her so he and the gang to stay together. He had to collect his thoughts. He just needed to get her to come to see Koenma so all this could work out but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to offer it. If it wasn't for Koenma he would've probably never went back to his cousin. So how was he supposed to say the only reason I found you was to turn you into this baby because he thinks you can help with whatever he needed? That alone should get him in the nut house but also it would hurt her deeply if she knew the truth.

He was so tired of having to find out these secrets that seemed to be piling up. Everytime one is revealed it seemed to be darker and caused more harm than it should. What would've happen if he had never found her? With the way she look would she have killed herself? The thought made his stomach twist with worry and guilt. What if she had already planned it out and everything and was just waiting for the perfect moment? Blinking out of his tmind he shook his head. Why in the hell did he think about that? She would never do that. He couldn't even imagine her planning something so selfish. Groaning inwardly at his distress he looked over to see Kurama had struck a conversation with her.

" So let me get this straight," Kagome tried to clarify," You think they reason why humans and demons are kept apart because they wouldn't be accepted by either sides? And that death or war, which are practicaly the same thing, would occur?," She relayed back to him.

His response was nodd using slight hand motions to explain it better," It's only logical. Demons have always tried to dominate and humans have always wanted to rise to the top. It would only be a matter of time before war would break out."

She looked at him quite picked in temper," Who would tell you such a thing?," She asked while Souta had repeated what she had said knowing good and well form her tales not all were true.

" It is from personal experience and what our boss has told us," He replied confused at why she and her brother reacted the way she did.

" How sad," She said to Souta as he nodded. Turning her head she looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke with pitied eyes," You boys don't belive that do you?," She had really liked Kurama and his wisdom. He seemed so clever and was able to hold his own in a debate but the topic made her think twice. Maybe he was just book smart.

The two nodded just as confused as Kurama," It's pretty obvious Kags. All any side wants is to be on top. It's survival of the fittest," Yusuke had replied honestly wondering what she could think that was so wrong with the theory.

Looking at all of them for a moment silence filled the air akwardly and before anyone could feel she began to laugh. It was a laugh that slightly genuine yet forced as well. Neither the less it didn't make the group feel alot better. How could she laugh at this topic? Was there something wrong with they had said? Or maybe she thought the idea was stupid one could never know until she explained herself.

" What's so funny," Yusuke muttered a little flustered that she was laughing at them.

It took a few moments but she was finally able to to quiet down. Though her shoulders kept shaking she glanced at the ones behind and then look Kurama straight in the eyes continuing the conversation," Do you honestly think that? Without a shout of a doubt?"

Once again He found himself nodding at her his red hair boucing slightly," Yes," He responded oddly wondering if he had done something wrong.

With a wistful smile she said as if it was normal," Did you ever think that your superiors lied to you?," She questioned to him," and that maybe you misinterpreted what you've seen and heard through the years?"

" Do enlighten me," Kurama said interested in what this girl had to say.

" It's a secret," She whispered for all of them to hear when she put her index finger infront of her lips and shushed them," But I think I can tell. You've got to promise you wont tell okay?," Once that was said Souta laughed at his sister antics fully aware of what she meant.

" Of course," He muttered as if he was getting bored and yet he was engrossed in every word that fell off of her lips.

" No one wants people to know," She said sighing in disapointment," Because they think that it could ruin everything that they have worked for," Once again she looked deep into his forest green eyes," They're not afraid of what each side would do if that didn't get along. They're afraid of what they can do when they do."

" It's known that humans and demons get along just fine and when they do," She whistled slightly her eyes sparkling the thought," They become unstoppable. They're a force that can't be reckoned with. They stand tall until their very last breathe. Human and Demon. Side by side. A family that no one wants to give a chance because there is too much power in the thought."

" But it's an idea," She said determination dripping in every word," and ideas will never die."

" Kagome you've lost it. I don't think that 'force' is strong like you think it is," Yusuke responded skeptically.

Souta glared at his cousin," and what about you and your friends? You guys get along."

Before the coversation could continue they entered the tattoo shop the buzzing from tools already heard. They workers looked up at the spirit detectives but oddly enough no one spared a glance at Kagome. Following the raven head they entered the back with otu problems. The room was pretty small but it was large enough to hold two couches and a mini fridge.

Smiling Souta sat down on the couch getting comfortable as Kagome gave him last instruction," I'll be here to pick you tomorrow or the say after that," She listed off," If I don't cal-"

" I know I know," He groaned falling on to the couch that smelled like chemicals. That was always the good thing about this place. Fang always kept everything so clean it smelt like a doctors office in a way.

" And DON'T tell Fang why your really here okay? I've got enough things to handle," She muttered the last part tiredly.

" Why don't you tell me what's really going on," Yusuke practically screamed at her. He was so tired of the mysteries and the secrets he seemed like he wanted to explode.

Looking at him she gave him the look that said ' don't even start'," Nothing Souta just wanted to hang around Fang that's all."

" Kagome," Souta aked looking down slightly," Everything's gonna be okay right?"

Kneeling by his side she faked another smile," Of course. Everything's going to be fine."

With nothing left to say she left walking the walk of shame towards her house. Where her uncle was waiting. Waiting to beat her and show her place like all the other times.  
> <p>


End file.
